Assassin
by enigmaalyssa
Summary: Hermione has a dangerous and secret job for the order but what is it and why?


"I've go to do some last minute studying for our Charm's test tomorrow so I'm heading to the library. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning, okay?" Hermione Granger excused herself from dinner and her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Ron ran a hand through his short red hair. "You're overloading the studying but I know you won't stop so have fun I guess. Don't forget about the Potion's test, too."

Harry nodded, half asleep. All the work in his regular classes with the extra defense classes he was taking with Lupin added on were taking a toll on him. "See you later."

Hermione rose from the table, picked up her bag and headed out of the Great Hall. Halfway to the library, she took a sharp right. After going up a staircase, she stopped at a portrait of an owl.

"Password?"

"Celestial." It opened up and she walked in. Sitting on the couch was a blonde haired blue eyed boy she had come to dislike. "Malfoy."

He looked up. "Granger. I'm having some friends over later so you better stay out of our way or things might get messy."

"Yes master." She rolled her eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Whatever you want, you get!" She flicked him off and walked to her room.

Once inside, Hermione threw her book bag on the floor. She went over to her dresser and opened up the very bottom drawer. She pulled out the contents and threw them onto her bed.

As fast as she could, she began to get ready for her night. She pulled on a pair of black jeans and a tight black turtleneck that showed the perfect figure she kept hidden. Pulling on her leather boots and gloves, Hermione whispered a spell that put her dark curly brown hair into a tight bun.

Then came the tools of the trade. Three potion bottles were put in her pockets; pain, heartbreak and death, all potions of torture. Into the other pocket went a shotgun. Muggle methods couldn't be beat. A small bottle of poison tablets went into the side of her boot and her wand went into her cuff. Random other weapons went into her clothing as she finished getting ready.

Hermione walked over to her door and opened it slightly. Draco was asleep on the couch with the lights dimmed. Picking up her Lightning 4000, she crept down the stairs and into the common room. Hermione ducked out of the portrait and became the short trek to the Headmaster's Office.

Within minutes, she was standing outside the gargoyle. "Jellybeans." It swung aside and she walked up the stairs. A knock on the door and soft spoken enter later; she was sitting in front of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. "Who?"

"George Nott and his wife, Lydia."

"Why?"

"Death Eaters. I believe they were involved in the killing of Mr. Longbottom's parents in the hospital a week ago." He explained five or so more deaths that the two had caused over the past two months. "They have also been spotted at many Death Eater events and, according to Severus, were the ones who suggested that to get to Mr. Potter; they should first weaken his best friends. They are also responsible for the... um... incident regarding your parents."

Hermione's eyebrow twitched. "Where are they at the moment?" Those two would pay.

"Right now they are in their study beside their bedroom. A scan of the building shows that there are four other people within the mansion, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and Harold and Penelope Zabini."

"Are they all together?"

"No, the last four are on the other side of the mansion in the guest rooms." Snape handed her a map not unlike Harry's Marauder's Map. She tucked it into her other sleeve.

"How long do I have once I'm there?"

"At most, I would guess an hour. The Malfoy's won't notice anything but Penelope Zabini can sense danger."

Hermione nodded and stood up. "Toodles."

Walking over to Dumbledore's grand window, she threw them open and jumped out with her broomstick, flying off into the night as fast as possible.

Half an hour later, Hermione stood in front of a large black gate. Rolling here eyes, she slipped between the bars, never touching them. She ran the long path up to the front on the giant manor.

Hermione hid in the shadow's beside the mansion as she looked at the map. Twenty feet behind her was a passageway into the kitchen. Three floors about the kitchen was the guest rooms. Once inside, she could apparate to the Nott's bedroom and from there go to the study.

Sneaking back, she entered and apparated. When she opened her eyes, a giant bedroom covered in green and silver met her eyes. Hermione quickly darted over to the door leading into the study.

Hermione opened it silently and crept in. Sitting in front of a large roaring fire sat the Nott couple. They were reading. How ironic.

Hermione raised her wand and said a spell that bound them to their chairs. Lydia screamed as George struggled. Hermione stepped out of her hiding spot and silenced them both.

She lifted the silencing spell.

"Hello George. Hello Lydia. You might not know me but I certainly know a lot about you." She waltzed towards them. "You killed my parents in attempt to weaken me. Well, my dear Death Eaters, your plan has backfired."

George's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"You should know! You helped create the person you see before you. My parents' death did affect me but it has only made me stronger."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a fighter for the Lighter Side. I'm an assassin. I'm a shadow. I'm your worst nightmare." With each sentence, she took a step closer to the couple until she was mere inches away. "I am Hermione Granger."

Lydia gasped and George's eyes narrowed once again. "You don't scare us!"

"But I should."

"Why is that? You are a mere child. We are grown Death Eaters."

Hermione pulled a needle out of her glove and a small pink bottle out of the other one. "I have the upper hand. This need holds 3 milliliters of this poison. It's my favorite one to use. It makes the death drawn out but hardly painful. It causes your most regretful moments to pass before your eyes in a ten minute span of time. It only takes half of a milliliter to achieve this on even the greatest man."

Hermione froze them again and stuck each with the needle. "Now, my dears, I must go. The Malfoy's are going to be alerted by a house elf that I'm here in fifteen minutes. They'll come in but I'll be gone. They'll see their two friends sitting on a loveseat, dead. Papers around the Wizarding World will read ASSASSINATION OF NOTTS. The Malfoys will know it was me. You'll know it was me. Every Death Eater _alive_ will know it was me. But, alas, there is _**no** _proof."

Pulling out her knife, she lowered it to Lydia's face. On her cheek, directly under her eye and less than one square centimeter wide, she cut a small H. She did the same to George.

Hermione walked over to the window and looked back at the couple. The effects were starting to take place. She placed a spell on them so that they would be transferred onto the loveseat in a loving embrace.

She might be an assassin but she did have a heart. Granted, though, it was quite black. She was making them live out their worst moments EVER in ten minutes. That was enough to drive anyone insane.

Flying out of the room, she sped home. Hermione flew in Dumbledore's window. It had been almost three hours. Dumbledore nodded at her and she just nodded back. Hermione walked through the hallways back to her room. She cast an Unnoticeable spell on herself and walked into the Head's Common Room.

The Slytherin party was in full swing when she entered. As she walked up to her room, careful to avoid touching people as to not break the spell, Hermione looked out at the Slytherins.

They were busy partying while two of their own had just died. In a corner, there stood Theodore Nott, the Nott's second son. He was talking to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, the only son's of Lucius and Harold's.

Hermione went into her room, showered and fell asleep. She woke up early the next day and took a bath. After she was finished she walked down to the Great Hall.

Minutes after she got there, Harry and Ron walked in. The three began to talk about how if Snape had a girlfriend he might be kinder. The mail flew in.

"Blimey, look at this! The George and Lydia Nott were found dead together in their study by the Malfoy's last night! It says that it was an assassination in the headline. Who do you think did it?"

"Whoever this assassin is, they're pretty good. That's the fourth Death Eater couple in the past three weeks! Hermione, who do you think is the assassin?"

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know but they're good! It says here that Saint Mungo's thinks a memory potion or charm was used."

"Speaking of charms, did you read anything good in the library last night that could help us today?"

Hermione smiled. "No, I actually just reviewed Potions and stunning spells."


End file.
